The invention relates to a container assembly, and more particularly, an insulated container assembly having a main body portion defined by walls having slots therethrough for receiving gels packs therein for keeping the container either hot or cold.
An item which is included in virtually all outdoor activities, whether it be boating, camping, fishing, spending a day at the beach, backyard cookout, or going on a picnic, is a cooler to keep drinks and perishable foods cold and safe to eat. Although a few types of coolers are available which use electricity to provide chilling air, the vast majority rely on supplies of ice or reusable gel packs, placed within the cooler to keep the interior cold. Drawbacks encountered when ice is used is that the ice occupies a lot of space in the cooler when its frozen and when it melts the food placed in the interior can become soggy. There are also occasions when it would be desirable to keep food items hot but the insulation in a cooler can only keep hot food items warm for a very limited amount of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,336 to Hart discloses a containing device capable of receiving beverage containers of a variety of sizes and shapes and further providing and maintaining a temperature for a substantial amount of time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,509 to Harris discloses a container converting between a briefcase, food container, and mini-cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,597 discloses a food carrying attaché, which contains a removable insert for transporting food, papers, and documents therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,094 to Becker discloses a portable, insulated storage container including a bag and a receptacle positionable in the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,846 to Soave discloses an apparatus and method for removing liners from their outer containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,124 to Mogil discloses an insulated container and liner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,631 to Hood discloses a removable liquid container for insulated coolers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,092 to Blessing discloses an insulated food container.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.